


this voice is yours

by samugiiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Comfort/Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Non-Linear Narrative, Sad Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a whipped man tbh, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samugiiri/pseuds/samugiiri
Summary: “One day, when you’re okay with it, can you sing for me?”“I’ve already sang for you though?” Kiyoomi tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows in confusion.“Mm, but I want a song just for me! Yer voice is beautiful and I hope one time you’ll sing a song only for me! That’s all, I’m yer best friend after all, right?”Kiyoomi blushes, stares at him and smiles.“Yeah, one day.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	this voice is yours

**Author's Note:**

> SakuAtsu Fluff Week   
> Day 5 - Tier 1, Tier 2, Tier 3
> 
> i hope this isn't too angsty, I TRIED ADDING MORE FLUFF AND CHANGING MY ORIGINAL STORYLINE SO I HOPE IT'S OK M SORRY IF IT ISN'T

**13 years old** —  **April 2009**

  
  


“Omi!”

Atsumu turned around to look at Kiyoomi, the sunset making him look so golden, the raven thought he looked like an angel that was gracing him with his presence.

“What do you want, Tsumu?” Kiyoomi asked, looking at the boy who was smiling brightly at him and holding a hand out for him to take. They were on their way back home from school.

“One day, when you’re okay with it, can you sing for me?”

“I’ve already sang for you though?” Kiyoomi tilts his head and furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

“Mm, but I want a song just for me! Yer voice is beautiful and I hope one time you’ll sing a song only for me! That’s all, I’m yer best friend after all, right?”

Kiyoomi blushes, stares at him and smiles.

_ “Yeah, one day.” _

.

.

.

.

.

**20 years old** —  **August 2016**

  
  


“Kiyoomi, are you ready to go?” Kiyoomi turned to the voice. It was his cousin, Komori, who had placed a hand on his shoulder. Komori had a look on his face, as if trying to reassure him. Kiyoomi gave a small smile and sighed, “Yeah, let’s go.”

The raven saw his other bandmates standing by the stage, ready to enter. He walked towards them and gave a small nod to Hinata and Bokuto, Komori trailing behind him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes before exhaling and opened them again and listening to the faint cheers of the audience.

_ He can do this. _

All four of them walk on stage as the cheers get louder. Each of them take their place on stage. Bokuto goes behind the drums, flipping the sticks in the air. Hinata makes his way to his guitar placed on his spot. Komori wears the strap attached to his bass and gives one last look to his cousin. Kiyoomi walks in front of the mic, guitar handed to him and breathes one last breath before turning to the audience.

Kiyoomi looks at all the people cheering and shouting for them as they ready themselves to perform the best they can for everyone watching and attending their show.

“Hello everyone and thank you for coming!” He says into the mic and receives loud screams and cheers in return. He grins, chuckling at the audience’s enthusiasm. He gives a glance to his teammates and they all nod, ready to shout together.

_ “We’re Memento Mori and enjoy the show!” _

Then, Bokuto starts the beat for their first song on their set list. Kiyoomi scans the ground, eyes looking to see if a familiar tuft of blonde hair will appear. He wants to see him, he wants to look into those amber eyes once again.

As he sings, he prays out his hopes to the Gods out there as he looks up to the sky while he sings. He plays the guitar like it’ll help make his biggest wish come true.

He knows there’s only a small chance that he’ll be there watching, but he’s so desperate and he doesn’t care if it’s small. As long as there’s a chance, it’s still a possibility.

_ “Atsumu, are you watching?” _

.

.

.

.

.

**18 years old** —  **July 2012**

  
  


Kiyoomi and Atsumu sit beside each other, leaning against the walls of the music room that they’ve rented for the afternoon. It’s been there thing to hang out together, ever since they’ve met each other. Atsumu always dragged Kiyoomi along which bothered him at first, but then he started enjoying it. Since then, they’ve always been the best of friends.

But when third year of high school started, things started changing. It was obvious that Kiyoomi was talented, and it was only a matter of time before he started getting attention. His voice was said to be the best people have heard, a talent of a lifetime. 

However, it was Atsumu who noticed first. It was Atsumu who encouraged him to keep singing. It was Atsumu who  _ really _ got him into music. Without Atsumu, Kiyoomi would’ve kept everything to himself. 

He started getting invited to competitions and was getting offers to just sing some songs for some places. Throughout this, Atsumu was there beside him and always supporting. Atsumu was even teaching him how to play the guitar.

But ever since then, they’ve been so busy that they haven’t had the time to actually relax and just enjoy each other’s company. Always getting gigs and all in  _ just _ their third year. It was overwhelming, really. Yet, Kiyoomi still found his way to manage. He enjoyed singing after all.

“Ne, Omi-kun.” Atsumu called, nudging Kiyoomi with his elbow. Kiyoomi hissed when it made contact with his side, almost making him drop his phone in hand. They were taking a break from writing a song, a song that they were writing together, their  _ first _ song together.

He hummed, signaling the blonde to continue talking. “Yer getting really popular, ya know?” Kiyoomi turned his head to him. Atsumu wasn’t looking at him, he was staring at the wall ahead. There was a look in his eyes that Kiyoomi couldn’t quite place.

“So are you. I mean, you’re the one playing guitar for me and singing additional vocals.” He said, wondering why Atsumu would bring this topic up. It wasn’t exactly a secret that they were growing popularity.

“Haha, yeah. But, I think it’s really all ya. I’m more of a—  _ support only. _ ” Atsumu trailed off at the end, voice getting quieter. Kiyoomi raised an eyebrow at him before flicking him on the forehead.

“Ow! What was that for?!” Atsumu shrieked, covering his forehead and pouting at the raven. Kiyoomi frowned at him before giving a light chuckle. “You’re my partner, dumbass. We’re in this together, right?” He looked at Atsumu with a fond smile and linked his hands with the blonde.

Atsumu gaped at him for a moment before he too, grew into a smile. Kiyoomi felt Atsumu grip his hand tighter and he squeezed back.

“Right, partners… together.” Atsumu looked into Kiyoomi’s eyes.

_ “Together.” _

.

.

.

.

.

**20 years old** —  **August 2016**

  
  


They reached the end of the show when Kiyoomi looked back at his teammates, giving a silent tell that it’s his turn for a special performance. They all nodded at him, giving him a bunch of thumbs up.

He smiled at them and turned around to speak into the mic, “Alright everyone, it’s my turn for a solo. How does that sound?” The audience screamed and he gave a small laugh. He went to the side of the stage to grab a stool and pulled it towards the center of the stage. A stage helper handed him his acoustic guitar and he could hear the confusion coming from the crowd.

Once he was all settled in, he spoke again. “Ah, you’re all confused, right?” He heard the people saying yes and he smiled at them. “I’ll be singing a song that I wrote on my own. It’s a bit more on the calmer and softer side, so something different.” 

Kiyoomi continued to speak as he tuned his guitar a bit more, “This song is— this song is special to me. I wrote it for someone I love, someone who I want to see.” He hears the crowd drawl a long  _ awww  _ and he gives another chuckle. He’s been giving a lot of those tonight.

“I haven’t seen him in a while and I hope he’s somewhere out there watching this. If he is then, Miya Atsumu, if you’re out there… I haven’t stopped waiting. I miss you. This song is for you, okay? It might be familiar to you.” Those are his last words before he starts strumming his guitar.

_ You are the one that I loathe  _

_ A lump in my throat  _

_ A bit too much to swallow  _

_ But I can't seem to spew you out  _

_ 'Cause every time you're around  _

_ I lose sight of the ground I feel like I'm bound to fall _

Kiyoomi closes his eyes as he sings out the first few lyrics, hoping his words can reach the man he loves.

_ “I’m singing for you, aren’t I?” _

.

.

.

.

.

**19 years old** —  **February 2016**

“I can’t do this anymore, Omi!” Atsumu shouts, tears falling down his cheeks. Kiyoomi has tears falling down his own cheeks as he watches his best friend,  _ his love, _ break down in front of him.

Atsumu sobs, wiping the tears that keep falling with his sleeve. “Y-yer just too good, t-too bright. I can n-never be enough to s-stand beside y-ya.” 

Kiyoomi gasps, “No! No, you are! It’s just—”

_ “I’m not and I never will be!” _

Kiyoomi gapes. This was never supposed to happen. They are—  _ are they still partners? _ He noticed Atsumu becoming distant, but he didn’t think much of it. And now it’s all blowing up in his face and he might just lose everything—  _ his everything. _ Atsumu.

“It’s been like this for years! Yer just a s-star I can never reach. I d-don’t think ya noticed ‘cause y-yer the one bein’ treated l-like… like a God! I’m just a measly c-commoner to ya. I’m a mess, Omi… I’m lost.” Atsumu’s voice turns into a whisper at the end. Kiyoomi’s eyes meet his. Atsumu’s eyes are glistening with more tears.

The raven tries to reach a hand out, grabbing onto the other’s wrist tightly, not wanting to let him go. “Atsumu—” Kiyoomi breathes, “Please don’t leave me. Please.  _ I love you. _ ” He begs. He pulls Atsumu’s arm to bring them into a tight embrace. He feels Atsumu sobbing against his chest and he gently shushes him, burying his face into the blonde’s hair.

“Let me be there for you like you were for me.” Kiyoomi whispers and brings a hand to cup Atsumu’s face, making them look eye to eye.

He sees Atsumu gulp and part his lips, “Omi… I might be too much for you—” Kiyoomi shakes his head, bringing their faces closer so they can lean their foreheads against each other’s. “I haven’t left you for the past few years and I won’t stop now.” Atsumu’s lips tremble and Kiyoomi brushes a thumb across those soft, pink lips.

Kiyoomi tilts his face closer, lips almost touching Atsumu’s, but doesn’t go any closer as if asking permission. He sees Atsumu nod, eyes never leaving the other’s as they close the distance between them.

When they pull apart, they’re still both crying, but this time it’s not of sadness. This time they’re crying tears of joy as they hold each other. Not caring that it has started to rain, they just want to bask in each other’s warmth.

“Omi, give me some time. I need a break from everything, but I promise when I’m ready, I’ll come back to ya. When I come back, I’ll give ya all of me.”

Kiyoomi gapes a bit before he grins fully.

_ “Of course, love. I’ll be here.” _

.

.

.

.

.

**20 years old** —  **August 2016**

  
  


_ 'Cause you taste like wine on my tongue _

_ Don't know if you're good _

_ Yeah, I'm wasted the moment you're gone _

_ Don't know if you're good for me _

_ You're too good _

_ You're too good for me _

_ 'Cause you taste like wine on my tongue, oh _

Kiyoomi sings the last lyrics of the song and opens his eyes, the stage lights bleeding into his vision as he blinks out the tears that have formed. The crowd is silent as they watch the singer shed tears into the night.

The singer can’t keep his tears from falling and has to choke out an apology as he tries to compose himself. The crowd is understanding and he couldn’t be more grateful for such amazing fans.

It’s been a few months since the last time he saw him. He didn’t mind, though. He would give all the time Atsumu needed, as long as it meant that Atsumu could be happy. Kiyoomi saw how  _ broken _ Atsumu actually was that day, and he never wants to see that again. An angel like Atsumu should never have to look so broken.

But, he  _ does _ miss him an awful lot. He knows that they won’t be separated forever, and that this is just temporary until the other feels better, but he longs. He longs to hold the blonde in his arms again, to be able to see him everyday.

Now, they’re on their last show for their national tour around Japan which just so happens to be in Hyogo.  _ Their childhood home. _

Kiyoomi wonders,  _ “Is he here?”  _ or  _ “Is he watching?” _ He feels his bandmates hover around him to comfort him until he finally calms down. He gives them a small thanks and turns to the audience again.

“Ah, haha, sorry everyone. I got a bit emotional there.” He gives the audience a wistful smile. They all shout to support him and God, he really  _ is  _ lucky to have such amazing fans like these. He’s about to speak up when he hears a familiar voice shout from the crowd. Kiyoomi frantically searches the crowd to find the voice.

“Omi! Right here!” Kiyoomi’s eyes land to the front area and there he meets the same amber eyes he’s dreamed of at night. The same blonde hair that he used to card his fingers through. The same man he’s loved since he knew what love was.

All air is knocked out at him when he sees Atsumu waving at him and smiling at him.

He rushes to give his guitar to Komori before running down the stairs of the stage to the barrier separating the fans and the stage. He hears the  _ excuse me _ ’s and the  _ sorry _ ’s before finally, finally he’s in front of the man he loves once again.

Kiyoomi takes a moment to drink in the image of Miya Atsumu standing right in front of him. His face is glistening from sweat and Kiyoomi can see the way his eyes glisten with unshed tears, tears that are slowly making their way out to roll down those flushed cheeks.

“Tsumu… You’re here.” He brings both hands to hold Atsumu’s face, his own tears falling down. He breathes a sigh of relief, knowing that this is  _ real. _

He helps Atsumu climb over the barrier and immediately hugs him, breathing in the familiar scent of Atsumu and burying his head into blonde hair. The same way he always did before. He hears the blonde whisper his name, chanting it like a prayer.

“Omi… I’m here. And I’m here ta stay.” Atsumu pulls away to look Kiyoomi in the eyes, his hands cupping Kiyoomi’s cheeks, bringing their faces closer. 

There in their little bubble, only they exist. The crowd and stage disappear, leaving only Kiyoomi and Atsumu to exist in their small space. No one else matters now that they’re in each other’s arms once again. They smile at each other, blushes high on their cheeks.

Kiyoomi leans a bit forward, waiting for permission so as to not startle Atsumu. But instead of a tiny nod like the last time, it’s Atsumu who presses forward to connect their lips. Kiyoomi’s eyes flutter close as he leans into the warmth and feeling of Atsumu’s lips.

There’s a faint sound of the crowd cheering, along with shouts from his bandmates. He pulls Atsumu closer, arms wrapping around the blonde’s waist as the latter wraps his arms around the raven’s neck.

When they pull apart, they don’t stray far, keeping themselves in their tight embrace and faces just a feather away from each other.

The singer lets more of his tears fall, caressing Atsumu’s cheek.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Kiyoomi sobs, relishing in the feeling of holding the love of his life again. His wishes and prayers answered, his hopes fulfilled.

Atsumu breathes a laugh, pressing a small kiss on Kiyoomi’s forehead.

_ “I love ya too, Omi.” _

**Author's Note:**

> im really gonna be late for the rest of the days of sakuatsu fluff week sigh.
> 
> lyrics used is from this [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/1sp745hELNnYUHowtyvAvn?si=SZezVcvlQ72XCwlAqfcj-Q)
> 
> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> follow me on twitter [@tsumega](https://twitter.com/tsumega)  
> follow me on instagram [@rinsmiya](https://www.instagram.com/rinsmiya/)  
> invade my curiouscat if ya want [samugiiri](https://curiouscat.qa/samugiiri)


End file.
